<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[明智吾郎]吾郎 by graygraygray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785011">[明智吾郎]吾郎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray'>graygraygray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[明智吾郎]吾郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「哐啷」，清脆的一聲，明智吾郎解下一直覆在臉上的頭盔，吁出一口長長的氣，直接向後倒在房間的床上。分明不是信任，大部分是源於對他而言極為難得的消極，明智就這樣瞧也不瞧地向後倒去。床墊包覆他，質地柔軟細膩──啊啊，是張好床。這一刻連他自己也不知道究竟是單純的感嘆還是忌妒。凝視著天花板，沒有放過任何一處的奢華雕飾，繁複的花紋令他有些眼花撩亂。明智翻過身，側躺著聆聽陽台傳來的海浪聲。他進來時就把玻璃拉門這樣半開著，也不想再起身去關。</p><p>　　豔紅似血的天空籠罩著整座客船，現實世界是個晴朗的好天，六月已經開始變得炎熱，再過一陣子梅雨季就要來了。明天還得上課啊。明智不著邊際地想著，最近他也造訪過那座大畫家的美術館，甚至虛情假意地前去參觀了畫展。畫作琳瑯，掛滿會場的每面牆，絢爛了人來人往的眼目，他又豈會不知道箇中由來。凡是人，都有慾望，或大或小，或膨脹得以致扭曲變形。這裡也是，遍地皆然。</p><p>　　明智抽出口袋裡的卡片，盯著上頭的名字。以前更多是為了陪伴母親，在母親過世後他便不怎麼重視這個日子了，小時候甚至希望日曆能跳過這一天，讓昨日直接跳到明日。然而就像他對於自己存在的事實那樣無能為力，日子仍舊到來，一年又一年。電視台的工作人員在錄影結束後為他辦了一場小小的慶生宴，他笑著收下禮物及賀語，面面俱到，滴水不漏。娟秀的字體寫著他，卻彷彿不是在寫他，大部分的時候他看也不看就扔了。</p><p>　　吾郎、吾郎，我親愛的兒呀，你就是我最珍重的寶物。母親輕聲說道，將他擁入懷裡，他們一起唱生日歌，吹熄蠟燭，享用蛋糕和晚餐，母親的視線則時不時盯向玄關的大門直至夜深。吾郎、吾郎，我親愛的兒呀……母親總是反覆唸著，眼中帶淚，像一串咒語。</p><p>　　姓是母親的，名字也是母親給的，而他的容貌也像極了他母親。在明智吾郎的身上幾乎找不到任何關於父親的痕跡，全都圓順、光滑地被剝離了。或許因為除了在他體內流淌的血以外，他們並無太多關聯。那些年在物質生活上，老實說，他沒被虧欠過什麼。但也僅是如此而已，再多就沒有了。他就是那樣名不正、言不順又父不明的私生子。但就算這樣又如何呢。為了母親，更為了自己，他總是演繹著一個完美的模範生，學業優秀，品行方正，待人有禮，為人慷慨，友善而風趣。他可沒露出太多可以讓人說閒話的縫隙，又有誰會發現那些表面下的泥濘不堪。</p><p>　　……頭盔扔哪去了。</p><p>　　連抬起手都嫌厭倦，明智昏昏沉沉地想著，在這張床上睡著了。直到半夜他才悠悠轉醒，而房間的主人依舊沒有回來。明智吾郎撿起落到地毯上的頭盔，再度戴起好掩蓋倦容，留下那張卡片，熟門熟路地摸著小道離開了屬於他父親的宮殿。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>